


The Fantasy

by Sample003



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Human Alaric Saltzman, Human Elena Gilbert, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sample003/pseuds/Sample003
Summary: Slight AU due to the timing of relationships, human/vampire status, and living arrangements- Elena and Stefan are over. Elena is human and in a relationship with Damon. Alaric is alive and human.





	The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.NET but I've migrated over here :)

::-:: The Fantasy ::-::

"Mmmm… ahhh yes…"

Alaric stopped outside Elena's door. It was late at night and no one was in the house but Alaric and Elena. Perhaps Damon had come through her window. Alaric did not want to hear their love making, he was just going to get some things out of Jenna's old room before crashing on the couch.

Alaric turned quietly to go back down the stairs, but he heard the noises again and froze.

"Ohhh … god Damon I wish you were here…mmm…"

Elena was masturbating. How could she still be horny with Damon screwing her at every chance he got?

Alaric shook his head and tip toed down the stairs. It was wrong to eavesdrop on something like that. But he could not deny the arousal he felt from hearing those noises. Perhaps he would do some masturbating of his own while he knew Elena was busy…

Meanwhile, Elena lay on her bed with her lower half exposed and her shirt and bra pulled up. She had one hand working her nether-regions and the other massaging her breasts. Despite all the sex she had with Damon, she still enjoyed her fantasies while rubbing herself to completion.

Tonight Elena was imagining Damon kissing another man. She did not know the man in her fantasy. He was tall, handsome, strong, and human. He was able to be man-handled by Damon in a way that human women could not be. Damon kissed him fiercely and pushed his back into a wall, knocking the breath out of him. Damon pinned the man's arms to the wall and grazed his vampire teeth against his neck. After teasing the man's ears, collar bone, and throat for several minutes, Damon finally bit down and drew blood. Damon moaned from the delicious taste and the man gasped and groaned from the pain and pleasure.

Elena came, rubbing her clit in quick circles and pinching her nipples, hard. When she came down from her high and took several deep breaths. Elena wondered vaguely how Damon would feel if he knew her fantasy…

::-:: The Conversation ::-::

"Hey Damon," Elena prompted. She was lying on Damon's bed with him. The pair was naked and had just finished a fantastic round of morning sex.

"Yes dear?" Damon asked, turning to face her.

"Have you ever been in a threesome?" Elena asked, blushing.

"Elena darling, I have done everything imaginable with a woman and with multiple women, at the same time." Damon said smoothly.

"Yes I know that," Elena scowled, "but what about a threesome with a girl and another guy?"

"Oh," Damon's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Yes I have done that a few times, but it was a while ago…"

"You mean with Katherine and Stefan?" Elena had suspected this for a while. With so much control over the two boys, how could Katherine resist?

"Yes Stefan and I would make love to Katherine together, but we wouldn't do anything to each other," Damon confessed.

"I see," said Elena. "So would you ever do anything with another guy?"

Damon's brow furrowed, confused by Elena's line of questions. "I've been alive for 200 years. There's only so many women a guy can have sex with before it begins to get a little boring."

"And…?" Elena prompted while she rubbed his arm affectionately.

"And, when I began to get bored 50 years ago, I did have sex with a guy, occasionally. But I have always preferred women." Damon placed his hand on Elena's face and rubbed her cheek. "Although, none of that matters now, because I love you and I never want to be with anyone else, male or female," he added with a chuckle.

Elena smiled but felt disappointed. Damon must have sensed this, "What's wrong?"

"I love you and want to be with you forever," Elena began, "but I've always had this fantasy of being with two men in a threesome."

After a pause where Elena held her breath, Damon replied, "Why, my sweet Elena, who knew you could be so naughty." Damon kissed her and the pair began making love for the third time that morning…

::-:: The Idea ::-::

A few weeks later, Damon and Elena had not discussed their fantasy further. But they had included the fantasy in their dirty talk.

"Ohh Elena you have such a tight ass. I'd love to share this ass with another man while I fuck your pretty little mouth."

"Mmmm god Damon I want to see you going down on a man sooo bad."

The reason for lack of discussion was that they were stumped on who to invite into their bedroom. Damon wanted to compel a man from a bar to join them, but Elena was against this idea. She had never had sex with an anonymous man and she didn't want to start now. They'd considered all of the guys who were Elena's age, even Stefan. But both knew that wasn't an option in this situation and all the other men were in relationships or out of town.

On this particular evening Elena, Damon, and Alaric were at the boarding house. Elena sat on the couch, reading a book for English and taking notes occasionally. Alaric sat by the coffee table, grading papers. And Damon sat by the fire, skimming one of his old books. Nothing seemed unusual about this evening until…

Elena shifted uncomfortably on the couch, since she had been sitting there for nearly two hours. Then she sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. This book was not an easy read.

Alaric looked up from his papers. Elena's sigh had reminded him of the night he heard her masturbating. He had forgotten about that night until just now. Alaric took in the sight of this young woman. She was dressed very casually because she considered herself to be around family and did not need to be conservative. She had a loose t-shirt on and no bra. Alaric hadn't notice this before, but now he saw her pert nipples poking out just a tiny bit. Elena also wore shorts that were riding up from sitting on the couch. Her tan, smooth legs seemed to go on forever. And her feet, they were just so cute with her pink pedicured toes…

Alaric sensed Damon watching him and quickly turned his attention back to his papers. But then Elena sighed again and it ended in a pouty and (unintentionally) sexy moan.

"Ok, I need a break," Elena announced. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

After a few moments Damon smiled wickedly as an idea popped into his head. "I saw you," he said to Alaric.

"Saw me what?" Alaric asked, determined not to look guilty.

"I saw you looking at Elena. And, if I'm not mistaken, which rarely happens, you were admiring her body."

Alaric dropped his pen and his jaw. "I was not!" He said defensively. Damon was very possessive of Elena and seemed like the jealous type.

"Hey, it's ok buddy. It's not like we're married," Damon said smoothly before giving him a wink as Elena walked back in with a snack and some milk.

Elena flopped on the couch and stared at the two men. Damon was smirking and looking at his book, obviously no longer reading it. And Alaric was looking down at his papers with much more focus than he had before. Elena thought his face looked a little redder than when she'd left…

::-:: The Decision ::-::

"You want us to do it with who?" Elena exclaimed after Damon informed her that they were going to have a threesome with Alaric.

"Yes, Elena with Ric." Damon said with an evil grin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Damon? He's my teacher, Jenna's former lover, and your best friend." Elena stated with a pained expression from mentioning Jenna.

"I think it will work out," Damon said soothingly, "He wants you, I can tell. And as far as us being friends, we can just make him forget it happened if things get complicated."

"He would hate you if he ever found out you compelled him." Elena said sharply.

"Yes he would, but I really don't think we'll need to resort to that, trust me." Damon said with a wink.

Elena pondered this. Alaric was a very attractive older man, no denying it. But all feelings and ideas had stopped when he began dating Jenna.

Then Elena remembered her fantasy that began this whole conversation. Damon with a tall (check), handsome (check), strong (check), and human man (check). A smile creeped on Elena's face as she realized how natural it was to imagine Damon kissing Alaric. The struggle for dominance, as Alaric would not be taken down so easily. The fear but lack of true terror as Damon's face darkened and contorted into a blood thirsty vampire. Alaric's blood dripping from his neck, down is strong and blond-haired chest. Damon licking it up….

Elena snapped herself out of the fantasy, looked into Damon's strikingly blue eyes and whispered, "Yes, Alaric's the one."

::-:: The Threesome ::-::

After some persuasion and discussion the three moved forward with Elena's fantasy. They agreed to meet at the boarding house Friday night at 9:00pm. Elena went straight to the boarding house after school to eat, take a bath, and pamper herself. Damon and Alaric went to the Mystic Grill for some drinks beforehand. They expected it to be awkward as they sat at the bar together. Both of them were nervous and excited. But it wasn't awkward and both men were relieved.

When they drove to the boarding house, Elena sat on the couch waiting for them. She was sipping a drink and wearing black lacey lingerie. She smiled, her lips red with glossy lipstick, as both men stood in the doorway, looking at her in awe.

"Please come in boys. Can I get you a drink?" Elena said confidently. She gracefully stood from the couch and walked to the liquor table, laced bottom and hips swaying as she walked.

"Yes," Damon and Alaric said simultaneously, never taking their eyes off her. Elena smiled and poured two other glasses of bourbon. Damon and Alaric walked to her and took the glasses, downing the amber liquid.

"Now then, why don't we get started," Elena said quietly, winking towards Alaric and taking Damon's face in her dainty, manicured hands. She kissed him without hesitation and full of passion and excitement. Alaric was mesmerized by their grace as they kissed and touched each other. Damon's fingers running through Elena's long, silky hair. Elena's perfect lips moving so beautifully against Damon's…. Damon's lips, also perfect… Alaric was overcome by his feelings to become united with his best friend's body. Alaric cut in, taking a fist full of Damon's hair and kissing his temple. Damon chuckled into his kiss with Elena and the pair broke apart.

"Somebody's eager," Damon said as he leaned in to kiss Alaric. Damon's pale, smooth face brushed against Alaric's tan, bearded one and the scene took Elena's breath away. It was more erotic then she had ever imagined.

Elena sat on the couch and sipped her drink as she watched the two men continue kissing. Damon edged Alaric to the adjacent love seat until his calves hit the chair and Alaric sat down, allowing Damon to straddle him and continue their passionate embrace. Alaric's hands reached for Damon's back and pulled his shirt up, grasping at his skin. Damon straightened up and hastily removed his shirt, exposing his pale, muscular torso. Elena breath caught in her throat as Alaric's hands resumed their exploration and his kisses fell on Damon's chest and arms. When Alaric bit lightly on the rippling muscular flesh of his upper arm Damon's head fell back and he let out a pleasurable moan.

Unable to sit still any longer, Elena walked over to join them. Alaric's kisses and bites had reached Damon's rib cage so he could see around him. He watched Elena approach and moaned into his next bite on Damon's rib. When Elena reached the pair, she caressed Damon's back and neck; letting him know she was there. Then she reached down to unbutton and unzip his tented jeans; which exposed some of his thick and throbbing member. Elena reached in and stroked what she could. Alaric watched and found himself aroused by a man's genitals for the first time in his life.

Damon stepped back on the ground to pull his jeans off. Alaric took this time to take his shirt off and unbutton his jeans. Before he could do any more undressing, Elena knelt on the floor and licked Damon from base to tip. This made Alaric freeze to watch.

Damon wound his fingers into Elena's hair and pushed her towards his cock. She opened her mouth obediently and took the tip into her mouth. Elena swirled her tongue around it, just the way he liked it. She took a deep breath in through her nose and relaxed all the joints and muscles in her mouth and throat. Damon felt her body take on this submissive role and pushed deeper inside her mouth. When Damon's long member could not go any deeper, Elena took hold of the base with one hand and steadied herself by holding his thigh with her other hand. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head rhythmically on Damon's cock. Alaric stood from the love seat and removed the rest of his clothes. Damon tore his gaze from Elena and looked Alaric up and down before his eyes settled on his member. Damon guessed that it was only an inch shorter than his own but just as thick and currently leaking with arousal. Damon gestured for Alaric to come closer. Alaric took a few steps on weak knees to reach them and Damon took Alaric's member in his hand, stroking it gently.

"Let's see if her mouth can please us both," Damon suggested. Elena went down on him, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, before pulling away from him and smiling. Her lips wet and plump, she leaned towards Alaric and took his member into her mouth as he let out a hiss of pleasure.

As Elena licked, sucked, and spit on the two cocks Damon pulled Alaric closer to kiss him. "Ric…" Damon moaned into the kiss, "Isn't this great?" he whispered.

"Yes, god yes it is," Alaric replied quickly and resumed kissing Damon deeply.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off the men above her as she worshipped their cocks. Giving each one more lick, she stood and took a step back. With the absence of her mouth, the men reached down and stroked each other's hard and wet cocks.

"Are you ready, Ric?" Elena asked eagerly. Alaric broke the kiss and took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Damon walked him to the bedroom while Elena went into the kitchen. While they had a moment alone Damon whispered in his ear, slowly and sensually, "Do you trust me?"

Alaric looked into his eyes and held his face gently in his hands, "Yes, absolutely."

Damon smiled wickedly as he turned to see Elena return. She stood in the doorway, completely naked and holding a long knife.

Fear and excitement rippled through Alaric, making his cock twitch and goose bumps spread over his body. Eager to begin, he sat on the bed and spread his arms to hold both bed posts. Elena climbed on the bed and knelt behind him. She locked eyes with Damon and held the knife to Alaric's forearm. Pressing the blade carefully against his skin, she increased the pressure until little droplets of blood bubbled to the surface. Seeing Damon's vamp face, she continued by sliding the blade down to Alaric's wrist, leaving a line of red hot blood in its wake. Elena turned her attention to Alaric's other arm and made an identical cut, nearly a foot long on that forearm. After throwing the knife onto the nightstand, Elena ran her fingers through the blood. With her fingers red and dripping, she motioned for Damon to come to them. Without hesitating, Damon did so and wrapped his lips around her fingers. The taste and smell of the blood so pleasurable his eyes rolled back and he moaned for more. Damon proceeded to Alaric's arms where he licked and sucked, but as previously agreed upon, did not bite Alaric. But Damon could not help grazing his long canines against the inflamed skin.

Once Damon's lips and mouth were dyed red and his eyes black with greed, he proceeded to Alaric's chest where he kissed and nipped his way downwards. Elena took Alaric's hands off the bed post and leaned him back until his head was in her lap. She then took his legs and held his knees towards his chest. Damon knelt on the floor with a perfect view of Alaric's puckered, virgin ass. Damon leaned in, starting him out slowly by licking and sucking his balls. He heard Alaric's groan of approval and Elena's giggle. Damon then licked his way down to the eager little hole. Covering it with his mouth, Damon circled it with his tongue and plunged inside, over and over again.

Up on the bed, Alaric held onto Elena's breasts as she held his knees in place, spread wide for her boyfriend. "Does it feel good?" Elena asked as Damon continued his rimming.

"It feels wonderful," Alaric replied. He was breathing faster and his grip on Elena tightened in pleasure.

Damon slowly added his fingers in the mix. He played with Alaric's asshole, thoroughly enjoying his body's responsiveness. "Ric, you're taking this so well. I can't wait to fuck you," Damon growled between licks and plunging his fingers deeper inside of him.

"Do it. Please. I'm ready, I can't wait any longer," Alaric panted.

"Perfect," Damon replied, lifting Alaric off the bed and turning him around onto his hands and knees. "Elena, get under him so he can taste your sweet pussy while I fuck his ass." Damon commanded.

Elena obediently responded, rolling over and sliding herself under Alaric until her mouth aligned with his cock. She reached up and wrapped her lips around him.

Alaric sighed and took in Elena's scent. She was dripping wet before him. Alaric expertly licked Elena and quickly found her clit. She quivered beneath him and bucked her hips up for more.

Damon gave Alaric's ass a slap before positioning his cock. Damon pushed in, past the ring of muscles, and pulled back out.

"Fuck me now, Damon!" Alaric yelled. With that, Damon let go of all inhibitions and thrust into his best friend. Damon's thrust also pushed Alaric's cock into Elena's throat. She growled in pleasure around him.

The three of them continued to pound into each other, Alaric's fingers now deep within Elena. To her great surprise, Alaric knew how to make her squirt by fingering her g-spot forcefully. Her fluids ran down Alaric's chin, his dick continued to hit the back of her throat, and Damon continued to fuck him. It took all Damon had to stop himself from leaning in and biting his tan, freckled shoulders and neck. Luckily, Elena had just wrapped her long, thin legs around Alaric's neck. Damon grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer so he could bite into her calf and feel the relief of blood gushing down his throat.

The act made Elena come again onto Alaric's fingers and tongue. She pulled Alaric's cock out of her mouth to catch her breath.

"Elena, I'm close," Damon groaned out.

Elena slid out from underneath Alaric and positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of him. Alaric straightened up and grabbed onto her hips before thrusting into her hot, wet pussy.

"Yes that's it," Damon moaned in approval, as he lead the sex between the three of them faster and faster until….

"Ahh Ric I'm cumming inside you!" Damon growled and moaned as his hips spasmed and Alaric's hole milked him for all he was worth.

Alaric soon followed, cumming inside Elena's silky cunt, while whispering, "Damon.. fuck yes… ah.. Elena.."

The threesome gently separated and fell onto the bed, completely spent and satisfied.

"That was perfect," Elena stated. The two men rolled over and kissed her forehead, lips, and cheek before they all fell asleep.


End file.
